Jenkyu the Wolf
Jenkyu the Wolf is a 18 year old wolf and Brenda the Hedgehog's close friend. His real age however is endless and can control the power of darkness and was born a vampire. Early life Jenkyu was born in a rich and high level vampire family. His parents was kill by a rebel group of vampires. He was the only one that suvive at the only cost of his tail. He been on the run ever since, traveling to ever town, city, vallage, etc. He then came into Station Square. While walking on its streets, he spotted Brenda and quickly walk to her. Jenkyu then told her that he is a vampire and how he was always on the run and she quickly became friends with him. Jenkyu also develope a crush on Brenda and have enemies of his own so he keep his crush a secret. Appearance and attire Jenkyu appear as a genlemen figuer with a power of darkness and vampires ablilties. He wears a black suit with a white collar, white tie that has a gold pin, gold bracelets with rubies, white gloves, black shoes. He also have brown hair with outlines, orangey brown eyes, light grey fur and no tail. Abilites Do to the fact the he is a vampire, Jenkyu has an increase in strength and speed. He also have the element of darkness and can control it at will. He also can use his mind in a form of telekinesis and kill his enemies with force. His vampire instinct also allowed him to change his eye color from orangey brown to blood lust red. He is also one of the few speiecs of vampire that is immuned to sunlight. Personality Jenkyu has a gentlemen personality despite his language being a little off. He is also kind and at times, act like an proper honor student. When any other vampire hurt his belove or his friends however, he'll show no mercy and attack full blow. Despite him being a vampire, he feeds on animal blood or blood tables to quince his thirst. But when he is near mortal blood, his personality change into a vicious feeder and will stay in pusute of his taget until ether another fresh smell of blood or he manage to get his sanity back.He does show anger but more hidden. Friends/Allies *Brenda the Hedgehog *Legna the Hedgehog Enemies/Rivals *Vise the Vulture Quotes " I see you have an abnormal abliliy as well." "Oh, it sees you can handle my present" "My abilites are my strength as well as my weakness" "May I ask who's this person your with?" "I can't allow you to live now that you point that gun at HER!" Trivia His name means "Gentle Vampire" In Japanese. Jenkyu is the third character that Gheroes48 made. Jenkyu is the oldest character do to the fact he is a vampire. Jenkyu was inspired from a magna seires called Vampire Knight. He might appear in the TSF role play after the Invation Category:Characters